fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamachi Ken
Personal Statistics Name: Kamachi Ken Origin: Naruto / Bleach / Dragonball Gender: Male Age: 19 physically, several thousand chronologically Classification: Unknown Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Lion Birthplace: Unknown village Weight: 88 kg (195 lbs) Height: 204 cm (6’7”) Likes: Junk food, Resting, Sleeping, Interesting people Dislikes: Boring people, Boring things, Vegetables Eye Color: Violet Hair Color: Straight Red Hobbies: Sleeping, Eating junk food, Resting Status: Alive Personality Kamachi is naturally a lazy, calm but insightful person. He usually acts cheerful and outgoing while also being a bit dramatic. He's also very cold sometimes. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash", and treats them as expendable. Kamachi views himself as absolute in power and skill and grows extremely violent when anyone disobeys his commands. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 5-B, likely far higher | 4-C with Dosei no Megami | High 4-C while using 5-10% of his real power | 4-B | 2-A via S.O.T.G | 3-C while using 20% of his real power Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly) regenerated after being completely destroyed by Jiren, Reality Warping (Can alter the past, future and the current time as he wish), BFR (Stole Obito's Mangekyo Sharingan ability), Durability Negation with Truth Seeking Orbs, Existence Erasure (His Susanoo has a sword which touches you and basically erases you from existence), Power Nullification, Limited Time Manipulation (Can rewind time to undo certain events, injuries.), Time Stop, Mind Manipulation and Perception Manipulation with Sharingan Genjutsu, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Enhanced Senses, Intangibility, Precognition, Resurrection (Can resurrect himself and anyone as he wish), Teleportation, Ice Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation with Rinnegan, Flight (True-Flight), Vector Manipulation, Creation (Capable of creating multiple dimensions), Limited Plot Manipulation (Can manipulate the plot in his own dimensions), Blood Manipulation, Power Mimicry (His Mangekyo Sharingan ability is to perfectly copy and steal other's abilities), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation and a lot more. Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Planet level, likely far higher (Destroyed an unnamed planet during his fight with Madara and Aizen) | Star level (Erased an unnamed star from existence with his Susanoo's sword) | Star level | Large Star level (Effortlessly defeated SSJ1 Goku) | Solar System level (Stomped SSJ2 Goku and SSJ2 Vegeta at the same time) | Multiverse level+ (S.O.T.G -Spear of the God- destroyed one of the 50 Multiverses with all the timelines just with a single hit) | Galaxy level (Stronger than the likes of SSJ4 Goku) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | FTL (At least twice as fast as the speed of light, managed to blitz Naruto, Sasuke, Ichigo and even Yhwach) | FTL+ (Blitzed SSJ2 - SSJ3 Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Speedblitzed SSGSS Vegeta) with FTL combat speed | Massively FTL+ ('Much faster than before) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Star class | Solar System class | Multiversal+ | Galactic Durability: Planet level (tanked hits from a bloodlusted Madara) | Star level | Solar System level (tanked everything from SSJ2 Goku and SSJ2 Vegeta) | Universe level (survived a Big Bang attack without any injury at all) Stamina: Extremely High (fought againts Madara for 2 weeks without stopping) Range: Planetary | Stellar | Multiversal+ | Galactic Standard Equipment: Suigetsu, his Zanpakutō (Spiritual sword with its own personality that can regenerate even when it's broken apart) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows everything about his own dimensions) Weaknesses: '''Some of his attacks drains a lot of energy / stamina | Can only cast S.O.T.G twice before collapsing from exhaustion ((Picture: Nagato with Sharingan)) ''' Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye):' The Sharingan is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" (Dōsatsugan) and the "Eye of Hypnotism" (Saimingan). The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives color to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. In order to reproduce a copied technique, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. In addition to physical skill and kekkei genkai techniques, the Sharingan cannot reproduce techniques dependent on other factors, such as summons that the user has not signed a contract with. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. More advanced Sharingan users can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where a powerful summon or even a tailed beast may be controlled. In a similar manner, one can enter a jinchūriki's subconscious to effectively suppress the tailed beast's chakra. *'Genjutsu: Sharingan:' It is simply the generic use of genjutsu as employed by Sharingan wielders. By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. These effects range from inducing instantaneous, but temporary, paralysis or unconsciousness in an opponent to forcefully extracting any valuable information that they possess or controlling their actions. *'Izanagi:' Izanagi is a genjutsu that is cast on the user instead of others. When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their state of existence, but it is normally active for only the briefest of moments. While the user remains physically real while fighting, this technique is capable of turning any occurrence including injuries and even death inflicted upon them while the technique is active into mere "illusions". Whenever the user receives a fatal injury, he or she automatically fades away as though they were an illusion all along and then returns back to reality; physically real and unscathed. In exchange for the brief control of reality that it allows them, the Sharingan with which Izanagi is cast becomes blind. '-Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye):' The Mangekyō Sharingan gives the user access to several powerful techniques, with each user awakening different abilities. Using the Mangekyō Sharingan puts strain on the user's eyes and erodes their vision, eventually causing blindness. By transplanting the Mangekyō Sharingan of an Uchiha with strong blood ties to the recipient — ideally a sibling — an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan can be created. This process not only permanently restores the recipient's eyesight, but also bolsters their own ocular power with that of the donor's, signified by the intertwined appearance of their Mangekyō Sharingan's tomoe seals. *'Susanoo:' The Susanoo is an ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan to those who awaken the powers of both eyes. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. It is the user's guardian deity, but at the same time, it consumes the user's vital life force and stamina. Susanoo is formed through the materialization of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users. Each user's Susanoo goes through several different forms, which the user can switch between at will or even leave in a state between forms. As users gain more control over Susanoo, they are able to extend their power by forming weapons. Like Susanoo itself, the appearance and abilities of the manifested weapons vary between individuals. Kamachi can manifest his without any eyes at all. Susanoo is known as the Tempestuous God of Valor. *'Kamui' (神威, Authority of the Gods): Kamui is a powerful Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu that creates a unique and specialized form of space–time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and intangibility. Each eye is able to transport targets by creating a swirling distortion that opens a void into the other dimension. When both eyes are used together on the same target, the process works twice as fast. This technique's effect acts as an attractive force, both visibly drawing the target inwards and distorting their form until they disappear, although physical contact is required to absorb a target. After absorbing targets through this process, the user is able to eject them from the eye used at any time of their choosing, demonstrating the ability to eject objects with varying degrees of force. This technique, when used through Obito's right eye, is also able to make the user "intangible" by transporting portions of their body to the same pocket dimension. Another unique trait of Kamui is that it allows the user to teleport to virtually any location they desire, including the other dimension. The primary weakness of this technique is that both aspects cannot be used concurrently, as he must become and remain tangible in order to transport himself or others. (He stole this ability from Obito Uchiha) *'Tsukuyomi:' Kamachi casts an illusion on an opponent where time moves faster and he can inflict mental torture on them. The uppermost limits of this Jutsu was used to send the victim into 140 hours of torture whereby a single second seemed equivalent to a day. (He stole this ability from Itachi Uchiha) *'Amaterasu:' Kamachi summons black fire that moves with his gaze. The flames are shown to be very resilient as they have survived complete immersion in water. It is powerful enough to smother any normal flames and is said to burn for seven days and nights. *'Limbo: Border Jail' (輪墓・辺獄, Rinbo: Hengoku): The user projects shadows of themselves into the invisible world known as Limbo (輪墓, Rinbo; Literally meaning "Wheel Grave"), which is generally impossible to detect or visually perceive. The shadows can operate independently of the user, attacking and restraining target(s) or defending the original body from harm. Kamachi's shadow was strong enough to repel Naruto, Sasuke, Aizen, Ichigo in a single instance, while to the naked eye, it appeared to be the act of an invisible force. Only the Rinnegan can see these shadows perfectly. (He stole this ability from Madara Uchiha) -'Onmyōton (Yin-Yang Release):' The Yin–Yang Release makes simultaneous use of Inton (Yin Release) and Yōton (Yang Release). Yin relates to one's spiritual energy and Yang relates to one's physical energy and it's necessary to utilize both of these in order to mould chakra for ninjutsu. Yin–Yang also has the ability to nullify the effects of all ninjutsu, rendering them useless. * Pāfekutokopī '''(パーフェクトコピー, Perfect Copy):' Kamachi's ability is to copy every single technique perfectly, and he can also steal abilities. * '''Dosei no megami '(土星の女神, Dose' no Megami, The Goddess of Saturn):' His Susanoo's sword which is erases everything it touches from existence. *'Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball): Truth-Seeking Balls are spheres of black, malleable chakra that are comprised of all five basic nature transformations, natural energy, and Six Paths Sage Chakra. The user can shape and manipulate these black orbs that can delete anything they touch. They render nearly all powers that comes in contact with it completely useless. These orbs of black chakra are highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. The user can apply shape transformation to the balls to alter them into various weapons, either by having the balls pierce through holes in their hands, or by simply grabbing them. The balls can also wrap around the user to act as a defensive shield, or be launched to serve as high-speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding their size, a lethal attack which can also damage the user's own body. '-Summoning Technique' (口寄せの術, Kuchiyose no Jutsu): is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly and uses blood as a sacrifice. Kamachi can summon "Maoda" ( Maoda is a summoning snake who resides in the Ryuchi Cave, that has pledged loyalty to Kamachi Ken. ) * Spear of the God: Kamachi's spear is always faster than its target, never misses, and kills whatever it hits on a physical, mental, spiritual and conceptual level. Zanpakutō *'Suigetsu' Shikai: His Shikai ability is to manipulate Darkness as he wishes. Bankai: His Bankai ability is to manipulate Light as he wishes.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Nigh-Omniscients